Left Alone
by DannyWasHere
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire who just wanted to be alone forever, until he met a boy 10 years ago. That boy now serves him as a servant, but Sasuke wants more from him. Much more. And I still suck at summaries. SASUNARU YAOI Don't like don't read


SasuNaru story

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto T.T**

**summary: Sasuke is a vampire who just wanted to be alone forever, until he met a boy 10 years ago. That boy now serves him as a servant, but Sasuke wants more from him. Much more. And I still suck at summaries. SASUNARU YAOI Don't like don't read**

* * *

_A few centuries ago, a young man who looked to be 16, was walking around town. He ignored the stares from women and their giggles, they only wanted him for his looks. _

_"Hey big boy," a busty looking woman from a corner came up to him,"why don't you show me how much of a man you really are?" _

_She smiled slyly at him, some of her rotted teeth showed. He tried to puch her away from him, but she only pressed harder._

_"Come on, i'm not a virgin, so I know how to show you a good time," she whispered lowly while trying to reach in his pocket, looking for something valuable._

_He finally pushed her to the ground, some of her greasy hair fell into her face._

_"Filthy wench. I'd rather peel my fingernails off then fuck you."_

_She stood up and stumbled away, glaring at him behind her back._

_'**Disgusting**' The man thought._

* * *

"Naruto! Could you come in here please?"

A young boy who looked to be 15 years old scurried into the room.

He bowed politely before speaking, "Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke made a small smile, "Could you come into town with me? I'm having some guests over and I need help looking for something to cook."

Naruto smiled back at him, "Of course, Sasuke-sama. I'll get ready!"

The young boy scurried back to his and his master's bedroom. He picked out a yellow yukata and some slippers. He always wore yukatas, because that's what his master wanted him to where.

"I'm ready."

Sasuke wore a a white long sleeved dress shirt, that was opened up a little to show some of his chest, a long black coat, some black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a a little homemade necklace that someone made for him long ago.

Naruto blushed a little, "You look nice, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke smiled a little, "Thank you, Naruto. Follow me. We're going into downtown, so stay close by me because you know it's dangerous there."

Naruto quickly followed Sasuke behind, not wanting to get lost or kidnapped by the many other people in the city.

_"Ah. Sasuke, nice of you to visit. Please sit."_

_Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat across from his uncle, Madara._

_"Thank you for inviting me, uncle." You had to be respectful of Madara, no matter how horrid of a being he was._

_Madara simply smiled and ushered for a maid to come by. He turned to Sasuke quickly. "Tea?"_

_Sasuke looked up and shook his head, "No, thank you. I'm fine."_

_Madara narrowed his eyes and shooed the maid away. "You seem troubled, Sasuke. Is something the matter?"_

_Sasuke quickly shook his head again, "No, uncle. Everything is fine."_

_Madara politely smiled at his nephew, "Good. Now leave."_

_"What? But uncle-"_

_Madara's eyes turned a red crimson color with black markings. He glared down at Sasuke. "**Now.**"_

_Sasuke quickly got up and left the giant mansion. That was actually longer then most of the usual visits._

* * *

"We'll take these, sir."

Naruto was buying the supplies and vegetables for the cooks and maids to prepare for tonights guests. Sasuke-sama's friends were very special people, and all ate a different meal.

Naruto smiled at the vegetable vendor, "Thank you, sir." he paid him and started walk back to Sasuke-sama, until he was halted by a carriage.

A woman with long, bleached blonde hair in a ponytail stepped out of the carriage, followed by her maid.

The woman glanced at him and turned to maid, "Come, Sakura." She said, then continued to walk into a building with "Sakura" following behind.

Naruto continued to walk to Sasuke again.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Sasuke-sama. The carriage cut me off."

Sasuke glanced at him, "It's fine. Come along, Naruto."

Naruto continued to follow him

like he always and forever will be.

**Okay, well, this is the first chappie, and it's quite short. Chapter two shall be longer, hopefully :D.**

TTFN.


End file.
